


Siblings with Benefits

by Fauxpines, Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: "You know what I want? A no strings attached relatiinship. Where I don't have to worry about trying to fall in love.""Do those kinds of things ever work?""Maybe with the right person."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story years ago about this same premise and decided that with my friend, we were going to rewrite it. So far, it's better than it used to be. Enjoy!

Dipper has always hated Monday mornings.

Having to get out of his comfortable bed just to spend eight hours at school with people he barely tolerates and too many AP classes to handle. He'd much rather be at home trying to beat the next level of Portal or sleeping for a few more hours or being anywhere besides here.

He let's a sigh slip past his mouth as soon as the door to his locker opens and he tosses the majority of his book bag in except his chemistry textbook and a binder for the notes. He's ready to go until he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“I was wondering when you'd show up, Mab-” he turns around to see a confused look plastered across a guy's face. Definitely not Mabel.

“Uh, yeah. I was just gonna ask if you knew where Ms. Ingrim’s math class is,” his lip twitches up into what Dipper assumes to be an uncomfortable smile. 

“Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else. You just keep going down that hall and it's the fourth door on the right.”

“Thanks. I'm Jared. First day here,” he says with a fake enthusiastic tone.

“I can tell. Everyone knows where Ingrim’s class is. It's the one to avoid.”

“Oh, no. She that bad?” suddenly his awkward smile turns into a look of distress.

“Bad? No. Overly eccentric…”

“Gotcha,” he rolls his eyes, “Guess that means it'll be an exciting first period.”

“You got it easy with her. Just hope you don't ge-”

“Diiiipper!”

He turns away from Jared just in time to see Mabel sprinting down the hall toward them. An excited grin spreading across her lips.

It's too early for this.

“Guess what just happened to me?”

He sighs. A million things in the world could've made her this anxious and he didn't really have time to start listing them. Before he could even respond, though, Jared speaks first.

“Dipper, who's this?” He asks in an almost flirtatious tone. He briefly eyes Jared, then shifts his attention to his sister.

“Jared, this is my sister Mabel. Mabel, this is Jared. He's new.”

“Hi!” if possible she perks up twice as much as she was before. It doesn't last long when she remembers why she came here and she's back to focusing on Dipper, “Guess what?”

“I… I don't know. Sev'ral Timez is getting back together?” He asks and she rolls her eyes.

“No! Even better.”

“Uh…” Jared mutters out, “Who's Sev’ral Timez?”

Uh, only the greatest boy band that existed,” Mabel scoffs, but keeps her same excited grin.

“All right then. Well, this seems like a private conversation. I'll see you later, Dipper,” he gives Mabel a small wink and Dipper's taken back by it, “Bye, Mabel.”

She only waves as he walks away.

“So, what's got you so excited?”

“Kevin Baker just asked me out. Ahhh!” she pulls him in for a hug, one that leads to her bouncing around while still clinging to him and he thinks he'll need the jaws of life to free himself.

“That's it?” he brushes the wrinkles out of his shirt.

“That's it? I've had a crush on him for over a year now.”

“Yeah, don't remind me,” he shuts his locker and with Mabel walking close to him, he heads for his first class, “I'm going to regret asking, but when is this date?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, I am suuuppper excited! I've already got what going to wear and everything planned out.”

“Wait, he just asked you out. How do you have that all planned out already? Also, isn't Monday an odd day for a date?” He tugs the strap of his book bag up and shoves both hands into his hoodie pockets.

“Come on Dipper. You are talking to a love expert-”

“You've had one boyfriend and he was a mermaid.”

“Plus I’ve been waiting for this moment for, like, ever. And who cares if it’s a Monday date. Romance doesn’t care what day of the week it is.”

Dipper can practically see the hearts forming in her eyes, “As always, Mabel, your enthusiasm for the subject is much to be desired.” 

“Thanks, bro-bro. Always good to talk to you about my life stuff,” she shoots a finger at him, which he has to grin at.

“Yeah, yeah.”

The bell rings as the twins part ways to their next class. Dipper walks to Chemistry, but his thoughts stay focused on what Mabel told him. Still curious as to why some guy would ask Mabel out on a date at the start of the week. Something didn’t sit right with it, but he knows his sister. She was smart. Very emotionally driven, but smart. If she felt good about this, then he had to trust her on it.

Time passes to the end of the day. Dipper meets up with Jared a few more times in the hallways between classes. They talk about all sorts of subjects ranging from a shared interest in science and a few of the more nerdy forms of entertainment they’ve come to appreciate. 

He runs into Mabel throughout the day. Each time with increasing levels of excitement as the day winds down to her big date.

He doesn't see her for the last two periods, though, but she rushes to his locker when it's time to walk home as soon as the final bell rings. She's still grinning from ear to ear as she tugs on his sleeve.

“Come on. I need to get home to get ready for my date.”

“Mabel, you have a few hours. Calm down,” he pulls his arm away from her and slams his locker closed.

“Hey!”

Dipper looks behind him to find Jared jogging to them.

“Do you mind if I walk with you guys?”

He's about to respond until Mabel moves behind them to push them both to the front door of the school, “We can all walk together as long as well walk quickly.”

As soon as they're out, Mabel walks ahead of them, but close enough for Dipper to hear her humming.

“What's got her so excited?” Jared asks after silently watching her.

“Oh, she's got a date tonight. She's excited as you can tell.”

“Oh,” that seems to kill Jared’s mood, “She's got a boyfriend?”

“No, just a date. But maybe I guess. After tonight,” he kicks the rock in the road that lands in the grass near them. Then, he eyes Mabel who's now spinning and she winks when she catches his attention. He grins.

“Man, you're sister's hot.”

Well. That takes him by surprise. He glares toward Jared, “What?”

“Don't sound so surprised. I'm sure you hear that all of the time, right?”

“No, never. I mean,” he motions to her, “Even if someone believed that, why would they tell me? Her brother.”

Jared scratches at his chin as if deep in thought, “You have a point there. But,” he elbows Dipper, “I'm still hoping this date crashes, so I can get a shot. You wouldn't mind?”

“Just don't hurt her.”

**************************************************

As soon as they get home, Mabel dashes through the door and up to her room. As Dipper enters the house, he sees his mother walking down the stairs with papers in hand and a confused look on her face. 

“What was that all about?” She asked her son.

“She’s got a date tonight with a guy named Kevin.”

“Really?” she looks as confused as he did, “On a Monday?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Well it’s not the best idea, but I know how she gets with boys. I just hope this one doesn't end with her hurt like last time,” she says looking back up to Mabel’s room.

“So another late night?” He asks moving to sit on the living room couch. His mom moves to the front door while searching through her papers.

“Yeah, got an important meeting tonight to discuss a big account. Dad got roped into the same thing. So you kids will be on your own… Well, you will I guess. Sorry, honey.”

“All good, Mom. I could use a bit of me time. You know, unwind from the Monday blues.”

“Okay, sweetie. Just let Mabel know no later than 10 tonight, okay?”

“Will do, Mom.”

As his mom left, Dipper turns the TV on and flips through the channels to see if there's anything worth watching. Homework wasn’t of any worry as anything due tomorrow was taken care of at lunch and other classes weren’t until later in the week. 

After about an hour, Mabel strolls down the stairs. She looks gorgeous as usual, but Dipper doesn't mention that. Red sequence dress, high heels to match, makeup to accent her natural beauty, and her hair curled. 

“So, how do I look?” she spins on her heels to show off for him.

“Lovely as always, Mabel,” he's glancing at her as he plays his video game. He takes a sip from his soda he has on the coffee table and gives her a cheers gesture with the can.

“I can always trust my brother to give me an honest answer. Welp, I am off on my big date! Don’t wait up, Dipster,” she winks.

“All right. Oh, yeah! Mom said to be back home by 10.”

“Gotcha!” She says before walking out the door leaving him alone for the night.  
**************************************************

“Boys. Are. The. Worst.”

He pauses his game just in time to see a not-too-happy Mabel staring daggers at him from the front door. She tosses her heels that she had carried to the end of the room, then slams the door shut.

“Date not go so well?”

Instead of answering, she storms to the kitchen and he hears the sound of the fridge door being thrown open and closed before she pops back out with a soda in her hand. That's when he gets a good look at her. If possible her hiked up dress seems to show more skin than it did when she left an hour ago. Her hair is twice as curly as it was before and he's just now noticing the glitter touches she added.

Typical Mabel.

“What?” she asks forcing him to realize that maybe he’s staring a little too closely. He bit his lip and turns his attention back to the screen.

“What exactly went wrong tonight?”

She plops herself on the couch next to him close enough that her knee brushes against his. He takes note that she doesn't pull away.

“I thought it was a date. Thought,” she exaggerates the word when she says it again as if there was a problem with it.

“You thought?” He hits play on his game starting it back at his last spot. Mabel watches at first before resuming.

“Did you know that he's terrible in art class? The one subject I'm good at? So, instead of taking me to a nice restaurant or a movie, he takes me to the library to work on the next project. I spent the past hour in a dusty library talking about Picasso's depressive period,” she takes a chug from her soda, “How romantic is that?”

“Not at all.”

She scoffs, “You didn't really have to answer that, you know.”

“Yeah, probably,” he flinched when she swats at his arm and as soon as her first giggle slips out, he's eyeing her again. Except this time she's just as interesting in the way he looks. Her attention’s caught between keeping eye contact and examining his lips. At least he thinks that's what she's doing. There's a weird facial expression she's giving and it's difficult to figure out what's going on.

“You know,” she bites the tip of her finger, then walks toward the kitchen, “I think I need something stronger than soda.”

She's opening and slamming every cabinet in there and even opens the fridge a few times. He thinks about going in there to see what she's doing, but just keeps playing his game. Only turning to the kitchen door when he sees her holding a bottle of what he imagines to be alcohol.

“Is that beer?”

She shakes her head while attempting to unscrew the cork, “Nope, Dipster. It's wine. White wine.”

“Mabel, you hate grape juice. What makes you think you'll enjoy this?”

She's struggling to open the bottle, which would be funny if she didn't seem so angry. It's a short anger because the cork shoots across the room, “Yes! Finally,” she takes a sip and another, then tilts it toward him. She's offering, but given the fact that she looks close to being sick from the taste, he declines.

“I don't care what it is. I need something take away the edge,” she drags herself to the couch, pulling her dress down before plopping on the space next to him.

“And you think getting drunk is the best way to do that? Can you even get drunk wine.”

She shrugs, “Sure do. It's either that or…” she goes quiet. Too quiet for his comfort, “Dipper, do you have any crushes?”

“No, not really. Not since-”

“Wendy,” she finishes for him and swallows a gulp of the drink. This time without any grimaces, “I remember. Okay, so, no crushes,” she's thinking. He can tell by the way that her eyes dart around the room, “What about… you know.”

He doesn't, “What are you asking?”

“You know…” she gets close to his ear, “Have you ever been sexually interested in someone?”

This is getting into dangerous territory, “Uh… Why?”

“Yeeeaaah…” she hiccups followed by a few giggles. The response doesn't really answer his question. Is it possible she's already drunk after just a few sips?

“Is that a question you want to know the answer to? Especially from your brother?”

She rests her arm behind his back and crosses her leg over the other hiking the dress up again, “I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.”

“True, true.”

“Sooo,” she lays her head against his shoulder and her free hand slips over his other one. If she moves a few more inches, she'd be sitting in his lap.

Why did that make his heart speed up?

‘Calm yourself, Dipper. This is your sister.’

“Sooo?”

“You know what I want? A no strings attached kind of relationship. That way I don't have to worry about romance. Well, at least not until someone decides that they're in love with me. Then, I can just end it.”

“Is that a thing?”

“Yeah, it's a thing,” she playfully hits his arm and laughs again. He's trying to figure out what's so funny. He blames it on the bottle of wine currently resting on their coffee table.

“Sounds sketchy. Like it wouldn't work out too well,” he gives up on the video game. Mabel seems like she’s not willing to let his attention be on anything but her. He puts the controller down with the game paused and turns his position to better see her with one leg up on the couch. And it causes her hand to slip onto his calf.

That's when he realizes the half lidded gaze and the way she gnaws on her lip, “I think it could work out perfectly with the right person.”

Wait…

She can't be…

“Th-That’s gotta be the wine talking. That combined with a pretty terrible date don't make a good combination.”

“What. Ever. I'm not even drunk yet,” her hand wraps around the neck of the bottle and brings it back to her mouth. She chugs down more than he thought she would and maybe he should take it away from her. However, when he tries, he ends up pushed into her with a small space between their lips. She grins, it's half wicked and half exhausted, “You have beautiful lips, you know.”

He swallows hard, “Again, that's the alcohol-” but he's interrupted by warm lips pressing into his.

Grape flavored alcohol is the first thing he tastes and it's too bitter for his liking. The second thing he notices is her frisky hand trailing over his chest, grabbing every once in a while. He's too stunned to pull back, so he waits it out. Thankfully, she stops after six seconds. Then, he's staring into her wide eyes that seem to be searching for something in his. She started this. She should know the answers better than he does.

Right?

He wings it, “So, uh-”

“I want more,” she whispers, but she's not pushing any farther, “W-With permission of course. I mean… It's just you, right? We've been together our entire lives, so who knows me better than you?”

“Knowing you isn't the problem. That would be our DNA.”

She rolls her eyes, “My only boyfriend was a mermaid, remember? Wouldn't this be a step up? Besides, what’s a little bump and grind between siblings?”

Is she actually asking for this? A sexual relationship?

Non relationship? Because, like she said, there's no feelings involved here. Not on his part anyway. But what about hers? Does she secretly have feelings for him? Is that what this is about?

What is he getting into? Nothing if he doesn't want to. It's not like she's forcing him. If she was, she'd either be dragging him upstairs or kissing him again. Neither of which are happening. But… Maybe part of him does want to see how this goes. It's not like she's unattractive and ever since teen years hit, he's been curious about how sex actually feels. It could be good practice.

Really good practice.

‘But it's your sister.’

Yeah, that's definitely a downside.

Still…

“Dipper? What do you think?”

**************************************************

The sound of his bedroom door slamming against the wall echoes in his ears. He considers commenting on it, but Mabel has one leg latched to his hip and her lips are attacking his neck with hot kisses and all he can process is ripping every piece of red fabric from her body. He slips a hand under her leg and accidentally grabs the edge of her panties and the vibration on his throat from her moan sends a shiver through his entire body.

“Dipper,” she manages to say between kisses, “do you have protection?”

Immediately, it all becomes surreal. Mabel. His sister. This entire plan of just meaningless sex. Is this a good idea? Even if this stops right now, it's still going to be awkward as hell with this memory burned into his mind. Does he seriously want this?

“Dipper,” she's tugging at the edge of his sweatpants, the tip of her finger brushing against his erection, “Please. I can't wait much longer.”

Yeah, he wants this.

He slowly directs her to his bed until the back of her legs hit his mattress. She sits as he pulls the grey shirt over his head to toss on the floor. Her hands scratch over his chest with a desperate sound escaping. He thinks he likes this image. One red strap hanging off her shoulder exposing more skin to him. Her parted lips that he wants to keep kissing. And suddenly her legs spread just slightly for him to stand between.

He wants to tell her how beautiful she is, but it feels too much like romance and that's what they're avoiding. So instead, he reaches for her dress to pull off of her only to be stopped by her hands gripping his wrists.

“What's wrong?”

“I… Uh… It's just…”

He smirks, “Are you embarrassed? A few seconds ago you were begging me to do this.”

“Well, it's the first time anyone's ever… you know, seen me naked. What if I'm not up to standards?”

“Mabel, I have no standards,” he chuckles, but she only pouts.

“Oh. Well, that helps,” she crosses her arms over her chest and looks to the wall behind him. If anything, it makes him want to laugh more, but Mabel’s always had that effect on him.

“No, what I mean is I have no frame of reference. So, you're already perfect,” the statement makes his heart skip. He pushes that away, “If you want, you can keep your eyes closed during.”

Her bottom lip pokes out indicating that she's thinking it over. Then, she sighs and her eyes close tightly, “O-Okay.”

“Don't worry,” he leaves a kiss under her ear, “It's just me, remember?”

It takes five seconds to get the overly tight dress off of her body and at least thirty more to process the sight in front of him. There's absolutely no bra on her leaving him face to face with her exposed chest. Perky. Very perky and nipples already hard from the exposure.

“I-I’m not very… endowed, am I?” she laughs awkwardly while motioning toward her chest and he sighs.

“Please. They're perfect,” he brushes his fingers under her left breast causing a jolt of desperation to run down to his crotch. He wants to kiss her senseless and dart his tongue out across hers and speed this entire thing up.

“I didn't put a bra on for a reason,” another uncomfortable laugh and the worst thoughts of Kevin and what she had planned for tonight come to mind.

“Wh-Why-”

She clenches the comforter, “The dress would have shown the straps anyway. It's not like I planned any of this, though.”

“I don't see why you would,” he runs his lips over hers, “Not even with Kevin?”

“Especially not with Kevin. I at least trust you,” she pulls him closer. More than likely for affection, but it ends up with her chest pushed against his.

He licks his lips that are suddenly dry. Forget beautiful. She's nothing less than gorgeous. He hooks his fingers in both his pants and underwear and tosses them with the rest of the discarded clothes. He's now thankful that Mabel can't see him because now he's the self conscious one.

Before doing anything else, he rummages through his drawer to hunt down the one condom at the very bottom. He's only put one on once just to see if he could, but it doesn't take long before he's back between Mabel’s legs fully prepared. She's laying against his pillows, her curly hair cascading across them and despite the dark room, he can still see glitter sparkles throughout her locks.

“Okay, so-” he presses his tip up to her entrance, which must have done something right because she's got her palm pressed to his stomach and she gasps, “Are you-”

“Yes,” she mumbles and he's slowly pushing into her. She whimpers and her other hand digs into his back, so he stops and waits. He kisses her neck, then the top of her chest. And he continues until he has his mouth enveloped around one nipple, darting his tongue out to see what her reaction is. A string of gasps that end with her mouth hanging open. He pulls back, but presses his palm to her breast kneading it every time he thrusts.

The next part is a blur of slow movements that turn into rapid speed and kisses on every inch of skin. Her arms wrap around his back clawing up and down leaving evidence of this night for tomorrow. She moans his name , then screams it and he pushes her legs open just to get a better angle. He's glad he did because now she's begging for him to go faster. He obliges and it's not long before he can feel her tightening against his member followed by a final moan that causes his own climax to hit. He runs his hand through her hair as it happens. Maybe tugs at it, but he can't tell. All he can feel is warmth on every inch of him and his eyes nearly rolling back and he's sure there's going to be glitter all over his bed, but he couldn't care less.

Not with Mabel breathing heavily next to his ear. He lays there on top of her too exhausted to move. Especially since she has all of her limbs wrapped around him.

“Dipper?” she speaks first, “Oh, my God.”

He feels a slight chill of worry wash over him. “What? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she says gasping before laying on a barrage of kisses from his lips to his neck, “You are just… amazing.”

All the warmth comes back in an instant. He reciprocated all the kisses she laid upon him. “You’re amazing too, Mabel.”

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow Dipper slips himself slowly out of Mabel and carefully removes the condom and disposes of it. When he turns around, he sees her lying there, still looking too gorgeous for words. She stared at him with admiration in her eyes. He began to feel self consciousness wash over him once more as he realizes her eyes are sweeping over every inch of him.

“What happened to the whole eyes closed thing?” He began to cover up as he reached to grab a new pair of underwear. 

“Well i think I am comfortable now to get an eye full of what amazingness got me to feel so good. And boy, Dipper, I have to say, you are impressive.”

“T-thanks?” He began to rub the back of his neck after finally getting his underwear on. “So what plans do you have now?”

“Well… cuddling off the table?” she questions as she throws her arms open.

“I mean, if you want to. Don’t you think that is too, you know, romantic?”

“Ppff! Please, Dipper. We are twins, Cuddling is second nature to us. Never had any romance to it before, right?”

“I guess you’re right? Should we set an alarm then just to make sure we don’t get caught by mom and dad?”

“Don’t worry, Dip. I just want to cuddle for a bit and then I will be out of your hair,” she motions for him over. He lets out a sigh, but gives in and moves to lay on the opposite side of the bed. Instead of facing her, he flies his eyes to the ceiling with one arm draped around her and the other resting on the back of his head.

She, however, wraps an arms around his chest with her leg resting in his lap. He can feel her breathing finally steadying as she settles for laying her face against the crook of his neck. She doesn't kiss him or whisper sweet nothings, so nothing about this feels too romantic. It just feels like a simple cuddle from his sister. If said sister wasn't completely naked still, he'd say it was just a typical day.

He has to grin, though, at the thought of any of this happening. Is this going to be their new typical? And for how long?


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel has never been interested in the taste of coffee, so she rarely ever drinks it. Even when she does, she has to pour in a cup of sugar just get rid of the bitter taste.

So, when she wakes up at 5 am the following morning to find a single cup of coffee in the pot- more than likely made by her mom right before work- she's thankful for it. Because she's exhausted to say the least. She doesn't think she has a hangover except she's checking off every sign of one.

Headache? Check.

Nauseous? Check.

The bittersweet crash of last night hitting her with guilt and embarrassment? That's a definite check.

She did it. She really did it, literally and metaphorically. She did it with her brother. She had sex with Dipper and now came the inevitable awkwardness that was sure to come.

‘Just like we managed to do last night.’

That thought elicits a small giggle from her.

‘No! This is serious. We need to take this as it really is. Dipper is such a wonderful brother, so sweet, kind, caring. Is it really all right to do this. Can I really drag him into this whole thing and be okay with it?’

She sips at her coffee, hoping that it would do the trick for the now increasing headache. The bitterness becomes a small hint at this point or perhaps that’s her thoughts still plaguing her. 

Yeah, she was upset last night and taking the edge off with the wine helped. Bad idea in the long run, though. But Dipper, he was there to comfort her like he always is. Plus if he really didn’t want to, he would have said no. So he must have been okay with it, right? Right?

Another swig keeps her thoughts flowing. 

‘But this is Dipper we're talking about. Always being the best brother in the world. He always gives me what I need. Helping me with Mermando cheering me up when Pacifica made. me upset over mini golf. Even giving up his apprenticeship with Grunkle Ford to go to high school  
with me. And now, when I needed comfort from a terrible date, he was there giving me the proverbial D I asked for. If he wasn’t my twin he would really be a wonderful boyfriend.’

She pauses her mug before her lips could take another sip and sits her drink down.

‘Hold your horses, Mabel. Get those ponies back in the stable. Dipper couldn’t possibly be your boyfriend. Yeah, he’s the greatest. Always sweet, caring, helpful, patient… most of the time.’

That was a big step they took last night. A really good one, but what does he think? Does he still want this? Does she?

No sane part of her mind can piece together a thought of her and Dipper actually dating anyway. Even if with all of his great qualities. In fact, just thinking about it freaks her out. It's Dipper. Her brother. Her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

But last night… God, it was amazing.

‘A no strings attached relationship.’

‘Is that a thing?’

She bites at her finger. What in the world made her say any of that? It's not like she has something against love or romance, but last night was her first date since Peter Thomas two years ago and that date wasn't particularly great, either. Except going out with Kevin last night wasn't a date. It was a study session. Is there something wrong with her that makes her only catch the attention of losers?

She's definitely tired of disappointment and if she does involve herself in something without love, then she can't be hurt.

Then again…

‘It's too frustrating!’

She hits her head against the table, letting out an aggravated groan. After a few minutes, she sits up to find scattered glitter on top, “Damn glitter.”

Then, as if on cue, Dipper groggily walks through the passageway into the kitchen. Disheveled was the only way to describe him. Clothes haphazardly thrown on, hair a complete mess, and glitter still sticking to his skin and in his hair… ‘Oops.’ His eyes are shut, so it's no surprise when he accidentally slams into the counter. Immediately, his eyes pop open with definite irritation on his features.

“Um, morning, Dip Dop,” that got his attention causing him to stare her down as if she's some kind of intruder.

“Morning… Mabes. S-Sleep well?” Dipper shuffles over to the table where he presses his palm to the side, then pulls back and awkwardly crosses his arms.

“Not really,” she slides her cup over to him, “Want some? It's the last cup.”

“You're drinking coffee? Should I call the dentist?”

She rolls her eyes, but still gives a grin, “No, it's black. I needed a perk-me-up today.”

“I see,” he rubs the back of his neck while taking a seat next to her. He seems nervous. Of course, she can't blame him given the circumstances, “So, uh… is it too early for a talk about what happened? You do remember what happened, right?”

“Every detail.”

“Good, good. I didn't want to have to expla-” he doesn't seem like he wants to finish what he had to say, “Anyway, what was that? I mean, I know what it was, but what does it mean?”

“I've,” she sighs, “I've been trying to figure that out since I woke up.”

“Is… is what you said yesterday true?”

“You mean the no strings attached thing or wanting it to be you?”

“Both.”

She doesn't respond immediately. Instead, she looks him over. He's always been cute, in a brotherly sort of way. But if she took off the sibling glasses, she could admit that he is in fact very attractive. Wavy chestnut hair, deep eyes that could make you melt, a voice that could convince you to do anything, and now she has the image of him naked burned into her mind.

So, maybe she does want this. A physical relationship, with him.

“Yes.”

He's shocked to say the least. She can't blame him.

“But it all depends on how you feel about it.”

“I kind of already agreed to it last night,” he chuckles. Something about that makes her forget how to breathe. Is that going to always happen?

“O-Okay, then,” she chugs the last sip of coffee down, “So, ground rules I guess.”

“Right.”

“Alright so… first and foremost, no romance. Just sex without the whole mushy gushy feeling that usually goes with it. Agreed?”

“Y-yeah, sounds good. Makes sense. We are siblings after all. Romantic feelings shouldn’t be a thing anyway.”

She wants to say that sex shouldn't be involved either, but a small amount of guilt came over her. She ignores that, “Okay, now you.”

“Wait, me?”

“Well, yeah. We’re twins we got to have equal footing here. So, if I get to make rules, you do, too. So, what do you want?”

“Oh, well,” he shifts his attention around the room before settling them back on her, “How about we only want to do stuff if it’s mutual? Like we both have to want it. Not just one or the other. And that goes for anything.”

She nods, “Of course. You know, to avoid any awkwardness.”

Another grin, “I'm sleeping with my sister. How more awkward can we get?”

She swats at his arm. He pretends to be offended with a pout, “Be serious.”

“Okay, okay. Seriously, though. I don't want this to make things change between us.”

“Most definitely, bro. Can’t be having carnal connections with it being awkward. My turn. We have to be careful. Don’t leave any marks and we have to try to keep evidence from being made visible. No matter how wild we want to get.”

“You mean like leaving traces of glitter all over my bed?”

“Okay, first of all, I didn't expect to be doing anything in your bed when I put glitter, so not my fault. Second, glitter makes everything better.”

“Whatever. We do need to keep it in check, though. Just to be safe. Speaking of safe,” Dipper swallows nervously before continuing, “Condoms, all of the time. No matter what. Can’t have anything slip on this.”

“Of course. I know to be safe. Plus, you know, using that will help keep it from being too awkward in a way. As long as we got that sheath to your sword, we got a layer between us to keep it from being too close. I mean, we are as close as two people can get now, but as long as we have that, it’s just like we’re cuddling. Just naked.”

“Weird logic Mabes, but… I… guess that works?” Dipper has a look on his face as if the gears in his head were grinding to process the train of thought. “Alright, what else?”

“Well, I guess the last one would be that if either of us wants to end this, we can. We can stop this any time for any reason.”

“Yeah. Makes sense. No strings attached. We just enjoy each other a little more intimately. Like when we hang out. Then, we move on with our lives like we would naturally. Right?”

“Exactly,” she shoots at him with her finger, then pulls herself out of the chair. She moves until she's straddling in his lap. Arms around his neck, lips kissing against his neck, and she's making sure to press her chest into his. Her reward for this is a rough groan slipping out of Dipper's mouth as he grasps at her hips, “Now how about we seal this deal with some fun?”

“Right now?” he smirks at her, “But we did it last night. You already want more?”

She rests a hand on her hip, “Well, if you don’t want to, that’s fine. That is one of the rules. I guess I’ll just have to go up all by my lonesome and just think about all the stuff I wanted to do to quench my desires. Shame, I was really hoping to make sure last night wasn’t just a random one time event. Oh, well. Another time perhaps.” 

She hops off his lap and sauntered out of the kitchen swinging her hips. It's not long before she feels Dipper’s hand reach out and grab her waist. It was firm yet gentle and a little shaky. She grinsto herself when his lips kiss below her ears, then turns around to her brother revealing her smirk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter Sunshineshipper let me have a lot of input on this chapter to where it is kind of my own thing. Of course I made sure to get her approval and have her give me the okay, so it is main author approved. If it seems different style wise then that is the reason why. Hope it is to your liking and still fits the rest of the story. 
> 
> -Fauxpines
> 
> P.S. Please read the notes after the chapter for an announcement.

Free period was always a great relief to Dipper, but today is especially nice. He would usually take the time to study. Either keep up with his numerous AP classes or catch up on a few personal projects. However, instead of any of that, it seems it's time for deeper thought about himself and about his sister. 

He and his sister have always been close. The occasional rough housing, sharing rooms up until they were teenagers, cuddling up to each other for twin time, awkward sibling hugs. How did that all escalate to becoming siblings with benefits? This seems a bit more than unusually close. But friends who are usually that close have these kind of habits right? Take it to something more physical without letting emotions really get in the way.

None of the friends he knows, though.

They could be different. They could make it work. They've been doing a great job so far.

“Hello. Earth to Dipper,” A hand waves in his face to catch his attention. He's startled out of all his thoughts.

Dipper looks up and sees Jared waving at him, a puzzled look on his face. 

“Hey, man. Thought I lost ya there for a minute. You have some intense focus there. That or something is on your mind to an extreme.” 

“A little of both I guess you can say. What brings you down here to the library?”

“Free period. Would like to get started on my homework since I have some catching up to do. You know, with being new here.”

“That’s a smart idea. Welp, pull up a chair there is plenty of room,” Dipper gestures to the table and its seats, offering him a spot in his place of solitude. 

They sit together doing their respective homework, looking to one another to discuss answers and help one another. They finish early with the added brain power and spend the rest of the period discussing the latest video games, shows, and other shared interest.

“Yeah, I was getting along pretty well in my game last night before Mabel came back home.”

“Oh, yeah!” Jared perked up at the subject. A few shushes were directed toward him. He hunches down embarrassed for his outburst, “How was that? I take it she is now off the market?”

“Actually, no. Turns out the date was really a study session for the guy for art class since Mabel is an art genius. She was really crushed, so I had to, um… comfort her.”

“Makes sense. You are the good big brother and all. And by the looks of it and what I have been hearing from people, you guys are pretty close.”

“You have no idea, dude.”

“Oh? How so?”

‘Shit! Too much! Gotta draw back!’

“Well, you know…” he shifts in his chair because suddenly the hard wood is more uncomfortable than it was before, “we’re twins so naturally we are close to begin with. Plus with all our adventures we have a lot of great experiences together so makes us a bit closer. I don’t know, even becoming teens we never felt like we drifted apart. In fact, we are just as close as we’ve always been. Also so you should know she is older than me by 5 minutes”

“That’s beautiful man,” Jared smiles and pats him on the back. “I can imagine you are quite protective of her and everything too.”

Dipper thought back to all the times since that first summer in Gravity Falls and times that followed after. 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“But maybe not too protective as to say, oh, I don’t know. Allow a friend to possibly ask her out on a little date?” Jared leaned back and stared at Dipper as if awaiting a response. 

Dipper felt caught off guard by this question. He knew the answer to this question was a no due to his sister not wanting romance, but also can’t go so far that he admitted that she was in a sexual relationship with him too. 

‘Calm down Dipper. This is an easy question. Give him the straight answer and it will be fine. He will understand.’

“Well,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “While I was comforting her, she kind of opened up about her whole romance tepockle and how she is feeling about it now. Aaaannnddd, she really isn’t looking for a romantic interest right now. Kind of taking a break from the whole subject.”

“Okay, that’s cool. I can respect that decision. Will not ask her out then… But say she does at some point later on is looking to date. Would, you know, it be alright iiiiffffff…?”

“If you ask her out?” Dipper finishes for him. “I don't see why not. But that is up to her of course.”

“Oh, psshh, of course man. Got to just use the old charm and let her decide for herself.” Jared bobbed his head as he fired off a set of finger guns toward Dipper. 

“Dang, dude. And I thought I was a dork.”

“Come on man, we are both denizens of dork-dom.” Jared held out his fist to Dipper who met it with his own. They shared a quiet chuckle together hoping not to be too loud to warrant a ‘shh’.

“Oh yeah, just remembered,” Jared said before rummaging through his backpack. “Since we talked about it yesterday I figured you would be interested in this game.” Jared pulls out a game from his pack and hands it to Dipper. 

“No way, I saw some great reviews on this. Look forward to trying it out. You sure this is okay?”

“Yeah man, say it’s a thanks for being so awesome to me as a new guy.”

“No problem man, I know it can be hard.”

**************************************************

At the end of the school day, Dipper met up with Mabel as per usual as Jared tagged along to chat with Dipper, and get more time with Mabel. They seemed to get along well for having just met, but then again that was Mabel’s specialty. Not too long after Jared parted ways from the twins to head to his home. 

“That guy is pretty cool, much like my bro bro, in a very dorky way.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. Lent me a new video game today.”

“Ah man. I had plans for us tonight Dipster. Now you’re just gonna be a poophead and want to play that.”

“Sorry Mabel. Just kind of popped up. Plus I been looking forward to playing this one. Just haven’t had the money as of late.”

“Well it was going to be a nice surprise, but now we will never know.”

“Come on Mabel you can tell me. Maybe it will change my mind.”

“If that’s what you think, then you have fundamentally misunderstood what a surprise is oh brother of mine. Shame on you.”

“Okay, okay. Fair enough.”

“Hmm. How about this. I’ll race you home and I will tell you what it is then.”

“Wait, a race? Mabel you always beat me at those.” 

“Only way Dipper. Guess it will stay a secret forever.”

“Okay fine, deal”

“Allllllrrrriiiggghhhtt… READYSETGO!!!” With a last rapidly made statement Mabel bolted toward home leaving Dipper in the dust. 

“Of course she would.” Dipper took off after her in the hopes to keep up, yet he knew it was a futile effort. Without the adrenaline he usually gets in a monster encounter, Dipper’s athleticism was much to be desired. 

‘Where did she get this energy from. It was just this morning that she shook off a hangover and we did it twice. How is she not dead tired?’

Dipper shook off his thoughts as he got into a good pace, catching up with his sister enough. Unfortunately for him the race was over as she bolted through the door of their house while he just reached the front yard. Out of breath, he stumbled into the living room where Mabel was doing her victory dance.

“ALPHA TWIN! ALPHA TWIN!” She chanted rhythmically though her breaths. 

“Alright Mabel you won. I guess you can keep your secret then.” 

“Well I never said I wouldn’t tell you if I won. I just said you had to race me.”

“Wait, why make it a competition if you were just going to do it anyways?”

“Well, for one it was fun. Two, got to show I am Alpha Twin still. And three, I wanted to get home as quick as possible without spoiling the surprise.”

“Danm Mabel,”Dipper manages to get out after finally catching his breath. “What the heck is the surprise then?”

“Ooohhh, just this.” 

Just as Dipper catches his breath, he finds it snatched away again as Mabel removes her sweater and shirt revealing her bra and bare skin.

“Mabel! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Relax bro-bro,” she said as she sauntered over to lay a kiss upon him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Turns out mom and dad have another late night at work and won’t be back for some time. So that means we have another evening to ourselves.

She gives another kiss to her brother who is slightly caught off guard still by his sisters boldness and the news she lays upon him. Mabel releases her grip and takes a few steps back leaving him with a bewildered expression on his face. 

“Then again you do have that new video game you wanted to try, so maybe we don’t have to do it tonight. We’ll just have to wait for another opportunity for the parents to be gone for an explicitly long period of time. Oh well.”

With that statement, Mabel begins walking up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, she decides to remove her skirt revealing a lace purple thong. 

“I’ll be relaxing in my room if you want to join me Sir Dippingsauce.” She gives him a wink and sauntered off to her room.’ 

Without even thinking, Dipper dropped the game and his bag on the floor where he stood, bolted up the stairs, grabbed a few condoms from his room, and darted into Mabel’s room, locking the door behind him.

Here she laid before him. Body the epitome of perfection; lythe form, perky breasts, beautiful face, eyes that were lipid pools that were the gateway to the soul. A body so incredibly hot that it was in the middle of the tundra and he wouldn’t even notice the cold. Legs that go on forever, curves that could be put on graphing paper and the equation would be called perfection. His brain was short circuiting over the fact that he is about to have such an intimate time with this perfect creature.

A soft moan snaps Dipper out of the rollercoaster ride his brain was taking him. Apparently, Mabel was getting bored waiting for him. The sight he was treated to now had his mind, and loins, at full attention that no amount of worry less than getting caught, or the end of the world could distract him from. 

Her hands exploring the contours of her body was a breathtaking sight. The way she ran them over her form was nothing less than an elegant display of what her craft worthy hands could do. As they explore, she focused more on the most pleasurable areas of her anatomy. Caressing and fondling, always staying outside her lingerie, as if saving the more direct touches for him. Her eyes bored in to him as she touched herself, half lidded she says “You can look, but aren’t you going to touch?”

Dipper walks over to her, trying to play cool and failing to hide his anticipation, placing the condoms on her nightstand. He undresses down to his boxers before settling down next to her. She scoots over to make more room for him, keeping eye contact the whole time.

“I-is it alright if I touch you?” he asks.

She nods, biting her lower lip. 

Dipper places his hand along her stomach gently caressing her milky smooth skin. She lets out a slight moan and giggle. He notes the reaction and begins to slide his hand lower making it over her hips and down to her thighs. As he lets his hands explore her lithe figure, he moves in to kiss her. It’s slow and intimate. Lips press gently to one another as tongues reach out to meet and entwine. All the while his hand runs over her giving her goosebumps. 

She grew more eager by the minute as the kisses grew more passionate and desperate for his affection. Eventually she grabs his hand and places it between her legs. Dipper’s stunned by her sudden boldness. 

Is this really his sister? The same person who just last night was having difficulty just staring at him while naked, is now making the next move?

His mind is pulled out from its concerns as a desperate whimper and a bucking of her hips begs him for more. Dipper could think about this all later. For now he has a job to do. Refocusing he runs his fingers back and forth over her panties. He notices how wet she has gotten just feeling the outside. He could hardly believe any of this was his doing. 

As he continues to caress her moistened sex, he breaks the kiss and moves to her neck, laying a series of kisses on her pulse, sending shivers through her body. He feels her arm move and reach down to grab hold of his manhood. It breaks his concentration enough to where he has to look up and see her face and stare into her eyes. 

Eyes glazed over with lust and desperation, she’s practically begging for more of him. 

“Dipper? I think I'm ready for it now,” she moans in a sultry voice.

As soon as he nods, she shifts her body. Grabbing his shoulders, she pins him to the bed to straddle him. Eyes now wide and shaken from the euphoric haze that clouded his mind earlier.

‘Okay, seriously. Where did all this come from?”

His mind is plunged into the haze again as she rocks her hips, gliding herself over his bulge. Even through two layers of cloth, he can tell how wet she had become. She continues rubbing herself along his clothed shaft. She pants and moans with pleasure. Every so often she would dip down and kiss along his neck and ear shuddering out inaudible words to him. After teasing him enough, she lifts her head to stare into his eyes. Even through the fog in his head, he can see the hunger she has for him. Before he could say anything about it, she plants such a passionate kiss to him that it put all they had shared to shame. Her kiss gives off a white hot intensity and he couldn’t believe it. Particularly the fact that he's the one receiving it.

She lifts herself up enough to break the kiss, “Are you ready, Dipper?”

“Y-yeah,” is all he can let out. He used to be the stable one between the two of them during these newly found sensual sessions, but now it's her turn, and he’s just fine with that. He wants her to be more comfortable with all of this after all, and it seems like she's more so than expected. 

Mabel moves herself down, positioning herself on his thighs. She reaches over to the condoms and tears one of the squares off. She lifts herself enough to pull down her thong revealing to Dipper her moist slit. As soon as she’s done she focuses on him, removing his plaid boxers in one felled swoop letting his cock finally stand at full attention. 

The look of admiration in her eyes sends Dipper’s heart into high gear, clearly visible with how his member twitches. Removing the latex sheath from it’s package, she grasps his member with her hand, giving it a few light strokes to tease him. It works well as he moans in surprise, anguish, and pleasure. Satisfied with her deed, she places the ring of rubber to his head and rolls it down the shaft. How the hell she learned to do it so smoothly would be added to is piling list of questions. For now he doesn't dare interrupt her flow. 

She positions herself above his shaft once more, grabbing it to better guide it into her. Before she lowers herself, she gives a nod to Dipper who nods back. With that, she begins her slow descent, inching every bit of him into her. It may have been their third time, but it felt just as amazing as the first. 

As she manages to slide all the way to meet his pelvis, she grinds into him, feeling him reach the deepest parts of her from this new angle. It’s different for him not having the control like before. Perhaps it was for the best though, letting his sister find her rhythm since he already found his. Especially when she hits the right spot and cries out his name, he has no complaints about being bottom this time. 

She goes through varying motions and readjusts herself while on top of him. From gyrating her hips while sitting upright to getting close to him and lifting herself up and down on his shaft while kissing him all over. He returns the favor the best he can by reaching up and massaging her breasts or sucking upon them given the opportunity. Whatever he thought he could do best and provide her more pleasure. 

Eventually they settle into a rhythm that works best for both of them. Mabel riding Dipper with gentle thrusts on his part to reach the right spots. All while he grabs her backside, helping her in the motions while still letting her keep control. Seeing her in this position, having this much control over him, drove him all the more wild. 

After a few more minutes of pleasure, Dipper felt the coil in his core tighten as Mabel’s schlick walls begin to grip more around him, feeding into his pleasure. He isn't going to last much longer.

“M-Mabel, I’m,” he groans through labored breaths, “I’m not going to last much longer.” 

With breaths equally as sparse, “It’s okay, Dipper. Just give it to me. Don’t hold back.”

With those words uttered, in the way she did, opened the floodgates for him. He picked up the pace, tightened his grip, and mustered all the strength he had left to thrust into her. Mabel must have had the same thoughts as she pushed into his shoulders more, and ground her hips into his to meet his motions at full force. He would say that if they were having a competition, she was winning.

His suspicions were right as she bucks her hips desperately, repeating his name and cursing between her moans. That did it for him as he gives one final thrust lifting them both off the bed. The force sends her forward, taking advantage of it she leans in for a last passionate kiss as she hums her moans into his mouth. The tight coil finally lets loose. 

As he cums, he holds her tightly to him, not wanting to let go. She continues to buck her hips onto him as to squeeze every last bit out. It didn’t matter as they were protected, but he appreciates the motions, giving him a pleasure that he didn’t experience the other times given his immediate removal from her nethers. 

‘Perhaps I can hand over the reigns more often to her,’

The room was filled with sounds of heavy breaths and a mist of pure euphoria. Mabel dismounts her brother slowly, his once turgid phallus gradually growing flaccid. She lays at his side, propped up on her shoulder looking down upon him, a smug grin on her face. 

“So?” She asks

“So?” He replies, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“What did you think of that?”

“It was amazing Mabel. Like, I have no idea where all that came from.”

“I can ask you the same with where you learned any of what you did? I do know, however where you came from.” she says reaching down to stroke the underside of his member, now laying against his stomach. He shudders with how sensitive he is now and proceeds to swat her hand away. She giggles at his reaction and leans in to kiss his cheek to apologize.

“Sorry Dip-dop, but I have to maintain whole Alpha Twin title.”

“Come on, Mabel we’ve been over this a thousand times. You’re only 5 minutes older than me,” he shifts his eyes away from her, “But if that’s what you do, then I don’t mind you being the Alpha Twin more often.”

“But of course. Always happy to assert my role,” She leans down to peck him on the lips and readjusts herself to cuddle into him again. He wasn’t expecting to cuddle so much for it just being about the sex. He didn’t mind though. Now it was just closer than usual twin time. 

After about 20 minutes of cuddling, talking about random stuff, and an impromptu naked tickle battle, the twins decide to get dressed and move down stairs to work on homework. They set themselves up with drinks, snacks, and order a pizza as they crank through their class work. However, upon picking up his backpack Dipper notices the game that Jared lent him, and subsequently the conversation that they had.

“Oh, yeah. Hey, Mabel. I got something to talk to you about.”

“What up, Bro-migo?”

“Well, I was talking to Jared today and he was asking me about you and your whole bad date thing.”

“Yeah? What did he want to know?”

“Just about how it went and if your availability changed.”

“Oh? What did you say?”

“Just that after all that stuff last night you weren’t looking for anything right now.”

“After all that stuff, huh? Wow, Dip, didn’t think you had it in you to tell someone else of our sexy-times.”

“What?! Wait… no, I meant…”

“Relax bro-bro. Just messing with you. I know you wouldn’t tell anyone. But thanks for telling him that.”

“Well that wasn’t all actually.”

“Oh?”

“Well, he also asked when the time came, when you were ready to date again, if it was alright with me if he dated you. Being your brother in all, I guess he wanted permission. And I told him it was okay.”

“Wow, that was old fashioned. So, you are okay with letting me date again with all this?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I said yes so that I wouldn’t come off as possessive or anything. Don’t need people thinking I want my sister all to myself all of a sudden. But also, we agreed on the fact that either of us could end this for any reason, and that includes dating. So if you ever want to date again, I won’t hold you back.” 

“Aw, that’s so sweet Dipper.” With that she went up to him for a hug and kiss, “Thanks for looking out for me. As far as I can see it I won’t be dating for a bit now that we have this whole no fuss, no muss thing. It's so much easier than actual dating.”

“No problem, Mabel. Just figured you should know is all,” he rubs the back of his neck, “Welp, let’s knock out this homework.”

After finishing their work, the pizza guy arrives with their food and they resumed normal twin time. 

**************************************************

The next day at school Dipper runs into Jared again at the library during his free period. 

“Hey, Dipper,” he hears Jared speak and looks up from his book just in time to see him walking up.

“Hey, what's up?”

Jared tosses his book bag to the floor and sits in the chair next to his, “Did you get to play that video game I gave you yesterday?”

‘Oh, uh, no. I was busy,” he taps his fingers against the table.

“Okay. Doing what?”

‘My sister.’

No, he definitely couldn't say that, “Uhhhhhh… Well you know just homework and stuff. Plus hanging out with Mabel. She is always very insistent on us spending time together, you know. Graduation soon and all that jazz.”

“Gotcha, gotcha. Maybe I can come over tonight and we can hang out and play it. Maybe your sister won’t mind. After all she can’t hog all of you, right?”

“Um, I’ll ask. I’m sure she will be cool with it.”

Dipper pulls out his phone and sends Mabel a text message. She responds in kind with a m yes and a series of cute emojis. She also sends him a text of a winky face, peach, and banana and the note ‘Another time then.’ He blushes and shifts in his seat before deleting it and putting his phone away.

“She says it’s cool.”

“Awesome, can’t wait to see your reaction to the game.”

**************************************************

After getting back to his house, Dipper shows Jared around and up to his room with his game system. They settle in and pop the game in. Dipper has to admit that he's definitely amazed by how well the game plays compared to what he was expecting. The hype was real.

“Hey, Dip,” Jared uses his controller to pause the game and it catches Dipper's attention, “Mind if I get a soda from the kitchen?”

“Sure, no problem. ”

Dipper keeps playing and upon reaching a point where he can stop, he realizes Jared has been gone for a bit longer than expected. He exits out to the home screen and gets up to check on him.

Going down stairs he hears a little bit of chit chat going on. Jared and Mabel are the only ones home by his guess, so he figures it’s them. He hears a laugh that was unmistakably Mabel’s. However, her laugh that usually brings him such joy, this time brings a small lurch in his stomach. Was it because it was brought on by someone else? It shouldn’t be that way. It was still Mabel after all, his sister. And it wasn’t like she was his. So why was he feeling this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with certain events in life happening I must announce that the Siblings with Benefits fic will be taking a hiatus. We will be back on this project at a later date when our times and efforts can be focused on this story again. I will still be working on my own works and hope to be posting more stuff soon. More updates may surface as time goes on and may be seen on my Tumblr https://fauxpines.tumblr.com/ (NSFW warning). Apologies for the inconvenience, and thank you for enjoying our work. 
> 
> -Fauxpines


End file.
